This Phase II application proposes development of KidCare Para Padres Latinos, an interactive, multimedia-based prevention program designed to help Spanish-speaking parents facilitate their children's adjustment to separation or divorce. The program is conceptualized as a critical addition to the larger KidCare series, a NIDA-funded suite of divorce-related multimedia programs currently under development at Inflexxion. Court sponsored parenting education programs are now mandated in more than 45 states throughout the country. Yet, only a limited number of programs are offered in Spanish and even less are specifically tailored to the needs of Latino families. As a result, Latino parents are often exempted from the court mandate and left without options for obtaining the divorce-related educational services they need. To address this issue, KidCare Para Padres Latinos will be a Latino-sensitive program offered in Spanish. The program will consist of an interactive, multimedia-based parenting education curriculum, a companion Website, and a take-home handbook. Phase I involved proof of concept research to demonstrate product feasibility. Phase II will involve production and usability testing of a fully functional KidCare Para Padres Latinos program, as well as a field test and acceptance study to evaluate its efficacy and satisfaction levels.